The provision of mouth-protecting and/or teeth-protecting devices for dental, medical and athletic purposes are shown in the United States patents listed below wherein an arcuate channel of U-shaped cross section is filled or partially filled with a matrix material for application to the teeth. The matrix material is designed to receive an impression of the teeth and to hold the channel in place. The principal objection to the structure shown in these patents resides in the fact that when the structure is removed, the matrix clings to the teeth with such tenacity that repairs such as fillings, bridgework and the like are loosened or pulled free and weak or loose teeth may be pulled out. It is the purpose of this invention to provide a tooth protecting device which will obviate these difficulties and to a method of protecting teeth during exploration and/or corrective procedures which will not adversely affect pre-existing dental work.
______________________________________ 2,705,492 Chandler 3,016,052 Zubren 3,124,129 Greenberg 3,236,235 Jacobs 3,513,838 Foderick et al 3,864,832 Carlson ______________________________________